


【带鼬】血月

by Woodfish777



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodfish777/pseuds/Woodfish777
Summary: *时间线混乱+捏造，毫无逻辑*ooc，怎么爽怎么来
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Obito, 堍鼬, 带鼬
Kudos: 3





	【带鼬】血月

【带鼬】血月

宇智波带土第一次见到宇智波鼬是在奶奶刚去世不久之后，他跪坐在地上对着灵台位祈祷，身为大族长的宇智波富岳敲开家门，拎着一些吃的，摸了摸他的头说上一些安慰的话。

那天天气阴沉，气压很低，带土用模模糊糊的鼻音回答成年男人的客套话，他心里清楚这只是形式而已，眼神随之不安定的乱瞥，注意到了男人身后站着一位小小的男孩，男孩的刘海随意地搭在额头上，头发长长的留到耳根，失神的注视着桌子上的花瓶，尽管里面的花已经枯死好几天甚至隐隐散发出难闻的味道。

“鼬，走了，和带土哥哥说再见吧。”

临走之前富岳带着鼬和他道别，宇智波鼬，带土在心里重复了一遍这四个字，他早听村里人热议族长富岳的儿子鼬是个天才，小小年纪已经能独当一面。想到这里，带土不由得心里难过了一下，天才，他有些嫉妒这个评价，就像卡卡西那样吗？带土打开富岳送过来的东西，皱了皱眉头，他不喜欢吃咸的。

奶奶，祝福我吧，希望我能早点开写轮眼保护大家，还有，早点超过卡卡西！

临睡前带土又对着灵位祈祷，他无由头地突然想起鼬，想起他盯着腐臭的花的落寞眼神，自己也慢慢被这种情绪淹没。

“斑？”

下体突然被绞紧的感觉让带土回神，他低头，看到身下的鼬稍微侧头，漂亮的长发散落在脖颈周围，带土突然有一种撕扯他头发的冲动。

“走神了，在想什么？”

“没什么……想到第一次见到你的那天了。”

鼬不语，见对方不动，自己扭着腰主动吞吃他的阴茎，然而带土仍然无动于衷，鼬有些瘟怒，他干脆换了个姿势，攀上对方的身体，问他：“你到底在想什么？”

带土戴着漩涡面具，鼬直勾勾的盯着那只黑色的眼睛：“做的时候为什么老是提到这个？”

“没什么。”

“第一次见到你的时候，你杀了我的同伴，能想起来吗？”

“嗯。”

带土闷声回答，他把鼬按下去，说：“做吧。”

话音刚落，带土开始猛烈的撞击，阴茎每一次都狠狠的擦过内壁的敏感点。鼬全身未着丝缕，晓袍褪在一旁快要滑到地上，而带土衣着还完好，两个人抱到一起时布料的摩擦让鼬的身体变得格外敏感，他小声的喘息着，跟随着带土的节奏。

两个人早已不是第一次做爱，互相都知道对方的G点在哪，带土按着鼬的肩膀，让他上半身深深的俯下去，屁股撅得高高的，背后式进入的极深，交合处溢出的液体顺着大腿的肌肉线条留下来，痒痒的。

鼬已经射过两次了，阴茎前端流出黏糊糊的透明液体，他伸手去抚慰自己的性器，发出一声低喘。

“啊……射不出来了……”

“怎么回事？”带土掐着鼬的屁股，换着各种各样的手法揉捏，把两人交合的地方撕扯更开，“你自己有自慰吗？”

还没等鼬回答，他又问：“还是……你和别人搞过了？”

不是。

鼬突然抖了起来，像被细小的电流电了一下，回答的话被顶撞的七零八落。带土发狠的不断进入他，鼬觉得自己的肚子要被捅穿了。

两个人经常像这样抱在一起发泄性欲，只不过今天身上的人似乎情绪不大对劲，粗戾的程度让他想起灭族那夜后，在脏乱的草地里，对方就着血腥味浓重的衣服进入自己，没有润滑，后庭的疼痛感让鼬觉得自己即将裂成两瓣。

“叫叫我的名字吧……”

混乱的喘息中带土缓缓吐出这句话，随即抓住鼬的头发和颈链拼命迫使他向后仰，诡异的姿势让鼬非常不适，他察觉对方开了写轮眼，红色的眼睛注视着自己，像一轮缓缓转动的血月，但他很快无暇思考这些，被勒住的窒息感和被顶穿的呕吐感一起堆积在喉咙里。

“……斑？”

身上的男人似乎是沉默了一下，随后埋在体内的阴茎剧烈抖动起来，开始了漫长的射精。


End file.
